


We come in peace

by belana



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belana/pseuds/belana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stacker Pentecost and Tendo Choi meet Alesis and Sasha Kaidanovskys</p>
            </blockquote>





	We come in peace

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Мы пришли с миром](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/84860) by Dr. Noname. 



> Thanks to Lucky Jack for beta-reading!

The apocalipse is coming.

Well, it's not healthy to joke about the end of the world when it's right over there, you can touch it with Dr. Geizler's permission.

Tendo can't help himself, though. The arrival of the Russian pilots can only be considered as such. In a good way, of course.

That is those two are not just any Russian pilots _(matryoshka, medved’, pashyol na hui)_ , but **the** Russian pilots. The ones who made the Siberian Wall a legend, set a drift record, somehow managed to make a selfie over a defeated Kaiju (only the devil knows how they reset the Jaeger's external camera).

The list can go on and on.

"Are you alright, Mr. Choi?" Marshall asks dryly.

"Is it so obvious?" Choi smirks. "Sir, may I step out for a moment?"

"The reason being?.."

"To make myself presentable, sir!"

Marshall's intent stare scanned him. Tendo felt an X-ray on his skin that noted all his shortcomings and evaluated him.

"You look quite presentable, Mr. Choi, and you are staying. The Kaidanovskys will be arriving shortly."

Marshall nodded at the dark cloud over the horizon, the helicopters carrying Chernobog Alpha.

"I beg to differ," Tendo said earning another dark stare. "But I won't."

"Good." Pentecost nodded faintly. Now it was Tendo's turn to stare at the boss. The boss was obviously in pain, he could bet anything that there was a thin tin pill case in Pestecost's coat pocket. And that the pills already came in handy today.

"One more thing." Marshall's voice is calm and smooth. "I forbid you to make passes at Mrs. Kaidanovsky."

Tendo hesitantly shook his head.

"That was unexpected," he says. "Sir, I had no such intention."

"Mr. Choi, you did. Unconsciously, maybe, but you did."

Tendo raises his chin offended and words a polite, but indignant reply. Only then he notices that Marshall is smiling - just barely, the corners of his mouth raised a millimeter. This expression can easily turn into a scowl or a disapproving grimace.

Here and now, though, Marshall Pentecost is smiling. Tendo tries to remember when he last saw this happen.

"You are glad to see them," he says. "These Russians really are something. They made you smile!"

"Mr. Choi," Pentecost says gently. "Do me favour... be quiet."

Tendo obeyed - all the more so when the roar of the helicopters' engines made smalltalk impossible.

A quarter of an hour later Tendo literally swings around in Mr. Kaidanovsky's forceful handshake.

Mrs. Kaidanovsly doesn't offer her hand, only smiles sweetly and says carefully articulating every word, "We come in peace!"

They came in peace, and the apocalypse, that end of the world thing, is not only put on hold, but canceled altogether.

Tendo bows curtly.

"Welcome."


End file.
